


Dance With Me

by dimsumJon



Series: LOONAtheOneshots [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, Romance, Yveseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimsumJon/pseuds/dimsumJon
Summary: Singing has always been a passion for Haseul. She loved the sound of her mother’s voice and eventually grew to love her own voice. It blossomed even more with her previous lover, who taught her not only to develop her singing techniques but also started her new love in songwriting. But that relationship ended one-sided and singing left a bitter sensation in her mouth. A dear friend gave her advice to try something new and in the process, and she discovers a new side to herself.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Series: LOONAtheOneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851652
Kudos: 13





	Dance With Me

__

__

_You might probably wander around here and there (hey)_

__

__

_We're going crazy, the naughty girl you've never seen before_

__

__

_(Let's go, let's go) Can you handle me?_

__

__

_Naughty naughty naughty_

__

__

_Oh eh ah oh_

__

__

_Naughty Naughty_

"Oh unnie, Naughty is such a great song! It's such a funky and groovy song. It really makes you want to dance!"

The host chuckles from her co-host's brimming excitement. "I agree, songs these days are using elements from the past. It just goes to show music is timeless. If you like these kinds of vibes, I recommend checking out Irene and Seulgi's new album!"

"Hmm, do you think you can sing a bit from their album? I know you have such a wonderful voice. I know our audience would love it if you sang for us."

The brunette furrowed her brows and profusely shook her head at the redhead, declining the request. The younger girl nodded with wide eyes, gesturing her hands to proceed on with her off-script improvisations. The two silently argued with one another, but the older girl realized they were still on the air, and they hadn't said anything for a couple of minutes.

The host feigns a small cough, "Sorry about that. I'm afraid I can't sing today. I slept with the window open this morning, and my throat is a bit sore."

The younger girl rolls her eyes in response faking her concern, "Oh unnie, you should really watch for your health. Who else would host our radio shows?"

"You're right. I'll make sure to take a generous dose of vitamin C later today." After clearing her throat, a clear angelic voice practically sang out through the mic to finish their show off. "Anyways, thank you for everyone that has listened in on this week's radio talk."

"Please look forward to next week's song recommendations on Blockberry Radio." The partnered buttery soft and airy voice added on to the previous.

"This is your host, Radio Mom, Jo Haseul."

"And co-host, DJ Aeongie, Kim Hyunjin."

In unison, the hosts ended the show. "We shall see you next time for Songs of the Month." 

As soon as the red light went dark in the studio, Haseul quickly removed her headset and let out a sigh of relief from their day's work. While Hyunjin glared at her knowingly, taking her time to remove her equipment as well.

"You know Haseul-unnie, you need to get over him at some point."

The brunette shrugged as if she didn't know what the younger host was talking about. "My throat does feel a bit sore today, Hyunjin." Both knew that statement was clearly a lie by Haseul's crystal clear voice from their two-hour-long radio show. 

Hyunjin gently placed her hand on Haseul's shoulder. "Unnie, it's been almost a year since you and Jihoon broke up."

"I know." The older girl sighed. "It's just that he influenced so many major events in my life. It's only natural he became a large portion of me as well."

"It's okay, Haseulie. You just need to find someone new that will interest you!" The ravenette stated with reassurance. "Maybe you will even find a girl you will like." Hyunjin wiggled her eyebrows.

The older girl scoffed at her co-host, thinking she was joking. "Ha-ha. Very funny." She replied with a flat tone. 

Hyunjin shrugged, "Don't knock it until you try it." As the younger girl started to leave the studio, she spun around to face her friend again. "And please start singing again. Heejin is annoying me by complaining how much she misses singing duets with you during open mic nights."

Haseul furrowed her brows. "She hasn't mentioned that to me before."

"Of course she hasn't. You know Heejin. She is too nice to say that to you, especially since you two live together." 

"I'll think about it, Hyun."

The taller co-host gave her a thumbs up and a wave goodbye before leaving.

_Maybe Hyunjin is right._ Haseul does miss singing. In fact, she loved singing and used to be her passion. It stemmed back to when she was a child, her mother was an opera singer, and Haseul would never fail to watch her performances. She was enamored and captivated by her mother's full and angelic voice that filled and echoed throughout the auditorium, just like the many that were given a chance to listen and watch. Her heart was captured by the emotions and power of her mother's singing. Haseul had dreamed of doing the same.

It was natural for Haseul to fall into her mother's footsteps. Her mom was her biggest inspiration and supporter. Little Haseul started taking lessons right away, along with learning how to play guitar from her father. To say music was Haseul's life was an undeniable truth. Through her years of living, she took as many opportunities as she could to sing. From joining her school's choir, singing in front of her peers during talent shows, and even joining theatre to sing for musicals. 

Haseul learned to fall in love with her voice, similar to how she loved her mom's voice. Of course, it was not in a conceited way. It was another way for Haseul to love herself, just as anyone should love themselves. It was one of the things the singer felt confident in and prided herself for. 

By the time the singer got into college, she didn't hesitate to dive deeper into her passion and decided to major in music theory and composition. As a singer, she wanted to challenge herself and evolve her ever-growing skills. Haseul has sung many songs and covers, but none were her own. If she wanted to develop more as a vocalist and musician, she needed to learn how to compose her own music to truly pursue her dream as a singer. 

Just like any new challenge, composing music was very difficult for the new college student. None of her music seemed to capture the hearts of many. At least that's what she thought. Something was missing, not enough emotion in the lyrics she wrote. Even her carefully built chord progressions never seemed to communicate the story she wanted to tell correctly. 

It wasn't until she met her ex, Jihoon, her tutor who taught almost everything Haseul knew today. Jihoon was aiming to be a music producer and lyricist but also excelled as a vocalist. He had already composed many songs from when he and his friends used to be in a band together. He further developed in his talents, spending hours and hours a day in his studio writing and assisting others in writing their own music. Eventually, he became recognized by the university's professors and hired him as a teaching assistant for a few classes.

If it wasn't for Jihoon, Haseul wasn't sure where she would be in her musical career—probably pulling her hair out while struggling to write her first set of songs. The more time the female singer spent with the rising producer, the more she felt they bonded and connected with one another. Naturally, their emotions for another blossomed, and their feelings began to grow for another, and Haseul quickly fell in love with Jihoon. Every word they sang, every note played from their instruments, every glance at each other was filled with their passion for music and for one another.

Unfortunately, their relationship ended one-sided, leaving Haseul lost and empty inside. It was like she was missing a piece of herself when Jihoon decided to end things, wanting to focus on his career. Haseul tried to understand him, though she did, his reasoning seemed selfish of him to let her go. The broken-hearted singer thought they were going to make it, that they were soulmates just like in the dramas she watched. 

_Did she do something wrong? Was she not good enough for him? Did he think she would only slow him down?_ There must have been another reason for him to leave her behind in his life. She was willing to drop everything and go wherever he went as long as they could be together, but they were never meant to be. 

With her shattered love and hollow heart, singing left a salty taste in her mouth. Just like the countless tears, she shed when she thinks of him. Haseul felt like she lost both loves in her life, her lover, and now her passion, singing. Whenever she sang, it only reminded her of the many fond memories she shared with Jihoon. Spending hours in his personal studio, writing songs together, singing duets with him on stage at a local cafe, and all of their casual dates they shared as broke college students. Haseul was simple. She didn't need to go anywhere as long as she was with him. She was perfectly happy.

As the sun came to set and evening rolled in, Haseul made her way back to her apartment. She hung her keys and neatly arranged her shoes on a shared shoe rack, and let out an exasperated sigh from her long day. She slumped over her couch and made herself comfortable from one of the blankets that hung over the furniture piece. She snuggled into her comforter and turned the TV, aimlessly watching whatever caught her interest.

"AH!" Heejin yelped out in surprise to find her roommate home. "When did you get in?"

Haseul chuckled at the younger girl that had a near jump scare. "Just a few minutes ago." Heejin has always been bad at multitasking and tunnel visions in whatever task she is focused on. It was relatively normal for Heejin to either ignore you or scare herself, realizing she was no longer alone in the shared living space.

"Oh, I loved the song recommendations on this evening's radio show. Though I think it would have been nice if you sang again."

The older girl rolled her eyes, knowing Heejin was going to bring that up. "I will...eventually."

Heejin and Haseul have known each other for several years now. They first met during high school and now attend the same college and decided to be roommates. Heejin loved Haseul's voice just as much as Haseul did herself. Listening to the older girl sing brought admiration and awe to Heejin's eyes and inspired her to develop her own singing. The duo used to sing together for open mic-nights at a small cafe by their apartment every week but quickly came to an end once Haseul's relationship ended.

"Unnie." Heejin did her best to pout adorably, but Haseul was used to this trick after knowing Heejin for so long. When they first met in high school, the younger girl's puppy eyes always broke through Haseul's resolve and gave in to Heejin's desires. But now Haseul was wiser, and the puppy dog routine no longer had the same effect, at least most of the time.

Knowing her usual trick failed, Heejin suddenly had an idea to help Haseul get over her slump. "I know what you could do!"

The surge of sudden excitement caught Haseul off guard and even intrigued her in the idea of anything that could help her move on, though she wouldn't admit she needs assistance.

"How about trying something new? Whenever I am in a stump in something, it's always nice to change up the pace." Heejin suggested.

Heejin is an all-rounder, talented in singing, dancing, drawing, even a bit of acting. She could seemingly excel in practically anything in the realm of arts. Well, maybe not culinary arts. The poor girl can't even make microwaveable brownies properly. Let's just say the apartment needed a new microwave after that incident, forever banning Heejin from cooking ever again. 

The two roommates have known each other for years, and Heejin wasn't just a close friend, but maybe like a daughter as well. Haseul isn't sure how Heejin could ever live without her. The older girl would nag the younger, cook for both of them, and clean most of the apartment. Even Heejin's mother would make sure to call Haseul to check up on her daughter. Haseul chuckled at the thought. 

Anyways, back on topic, Haseul shook herself from her reverie and back to the present. Because of Heejin's broad range in exploring new hobbies and passions, Haseul was captivated to hear her friend's suggestion. "And what do you think I should try?"

The brunette revealed a smirk, "Dancing!"

_Wait, did Haseul hear right? Dancing?_

"You do realize, whenever you and Hyunjin drag me out to go clubbing with you, both of you make fun of my terrible dancing skills and even push me away because I end up stomping on your feet! I am practically born with two left feet!" Haseul was exasperated. To be frank, being under the influence of alcohol also didn't help her already stumbling non-rhythmic feet. 

"Well, now is your chance to get better! I know the perfect teacher for you!" The younger girl brimmed with excitement.

Haseul was still doubtful. "I appreciate the positive attitude, but I don't think there is anyone that can save my dancing."

Heejin shoved her older friend, "Stop being a Debbie downer and trust me! At least give it a shot." The girl made muster her best big-eyed, pouty puppy face. 

Haseul blankly stared at her friend, but her walls began to crack and crumble under the adorable gaze of Heejin. "Arghh. Fine. I will at least try it." She grumbled while Heejin fist pumped in the air. Again, the puppy face doesn't work on Haseul...most of the time.

"Great, so I will take you next time I have to go practice at the studio."

Haseul nodded her head, her attention back to the forgotten TV, and waved her roommate off.

~ ~ ~

"Unnieeee!"

"Haseul-unnieeee!"

The sleeping brunette was rudely shaken from her slumber. "Whaaaat." She whined.

"It's time to get ready!" Heejin exclaimed.

Haseul groaned into her pillow. "For what?! It's the weekend."

Heejin yanked at the older girl's covers, exposing her small body to the morning air, causing it to instantly curl up and shrink from the sudden loss of warmth. Haseul whined and groaned incomprehensible words, rejecting the idea of having to wake up.

"You said you would go with me!" said the younger girl.

Haseul whined out more, "Where?! I'm not leaving my bed!"

The taller girl prodded her sleepy friend's ticklish sides, repeatedly attacking until Haseul rolled off her bed and onto the floor, attempting to get away from Heejin's tickling fingers.

"Fine, you win! But you are buying me coffee!" The older girl was exasperated, followed by a mumble of grumbles as she sluggishly moved around the room to get ready. Haseul found the first oversized shirt and leggings she could find and threw it over herself, then quickly tied her long hair in a messy ponytail.

Heejin checked on her roommate and silently looked her up and down. "I think you may want to put a bit more effort into how you look."

The shorter girl rolled her eyes. "Why? It's like we are going to the gym. What difference does it make?"

"Hm, you never know. Maybe you will meet someone." Heejin puts up a knowing smirk, wiggling her eyebrows at her older friend.

"You're so weird." Haseul groaned out while pushing Heejin out of her room so they could leave. She figured she would attend this dance session, class, whatever, and never attend again once Heejin sees how bad she is. Maybe even the teacher will say she is a lost cause as well.

The two girls finally arrive at the dance studio, not without Heejin getting an earful of complaints and whining from how Haseul is too sleepy to function without her morning coffee. The younger brunette had to tune out all the objections and continue to drag Haseul across campus.

They arrived a few minutes late. Thankfully all they missed was warm-ups. Maybe Heejin won't get scolded by her group leader, Ryujin, for arriving late for their practice. As soon as the two latecomers open the doors, a tall, slender woman greeted them. 

Heejin speed talked through their introduction, quickly introducing Haseul to Sooyoung, one of the studio's dance instructors. Not like any of Heejin's words registered in Haseul's mind as she was shell shocked by Sooyoung's beauty.

Haseul had never seen such a unique hairstyle before. The dancer's hair was cut short, falling just below her shoulders. One side of her head had her brown locks tightly braided, while the other half of her head had hair flowing freely. The hairstyle was unconventional and would have seemed odd, but Sooyoung owned this unique style as if to show her confident and prideful aura. 

The shorter girl's eyes continued to follow each curve and bend of Sooyoung's body. The dancer was tall and slender, a perfect body for dancing, and Haseul swears Sooyoung had the proportions of a model as well. Sooyoung was a prime example of the ideal human being who stood before her. She couldn't be any more flawless. Haseul's eyes widened at the sight of toned and defined abs, all thanks to the dancer's crop top. Haseul couldn't avert her gaze away and continued to stare shamelessly while the heat crept up her neck and caused her cheeks to glow red. _What? Was she blushing? How could this be?_ She never had this reaction with another girl before.

"Do you like what you see?"

Haseul awoke from her stunned state and held back a yelp from Sooyoung's half-lidded gaze upon her as if the dancer was seducing her with just one look. The shorter brunette hadn't even realized when Heejin had left her alone with the dance instructor. 

"What?" Haseul replied automatically, realizing she must have been drooling with her mouth agape at the beautiful yet sexy girl in front of her.

Sooyoung playfully teased the other. "Your staring was a bit obvious. I wasn't sure if Heejin brought you here to hook us up or if you were interested in dancing."

Well, now that Sooyoung was in front of Haseul, she sure wouldn't mind dancing. Hell, she would love to observe how graceful the dancer's hips would sway and how witness how fierce Sooyoung would slay the dancefloor. Or maybe hooking up sounds like a better option. 

Wait. What the hell? 

Haseul has never been interested in the same sex before. She shook her head to disperse her irrational thoughts. 

"I-I'm here to date- ah...d-dance. I'm here to dance." Haseul cringed her jumbled words, hoping Sooyoung only caught the second portion of her declaration. _Where the hell did that come from?_

The taller brunette released a chuckle from her lips. "You're easy to tease, just like Heejin when she first started. Please don't be too tense and stiff around me. It wouldn't be good for dancing either." She grinned before turning around, "come, follow me, and I will give a tour."

Haseul quickly gathered herself, hoping she didn't seem like an embarrassing disaster, and followed Sooyoung. 

"Heejin has already informed me that you have no experience in dancing. What made you decide to join us today?" Sooyoung asked just as they finished the walkaround the studio.

Haseul nervously played with thumbs, "I just needed a change of pace."

"That's fine with me. Seeing a new pretty face is also refreshing to see." The dancer playfully teased.

The shorter girl giggled in response to the compliment. _Why the hell was she acting like a giddy middle schooler with a crush?_

"Just to make sure you want to join, I will have you sit in on a beginner session. That will give you time to think about it, and you can let me know if you want to join officially."

Nodding her head in response, Haseul confirmed the choice she was given. She watched Sooyoung walk away, back to her group and already spewing out corrections for the dancers to make. Haseul never ended up watching the beginner group. Her sight was locked on to one individual in the room. She observed every movement Sooyoung made as she danced and couldn't help but sit in wonder that the dancer was somehow graceful yet powerful at the same time. 

It didn't take much convincing for Haseul to tell Sooyoung that she wanted to join after the session ended. This was purely for a change in her life, no ulterior motive at all. 

~ ~ ~

It's been a few weeks since Haseul started to learn how to dance, and she thinks she is beginning to get used to this routine. And by routine, she means staring at Sooyoung's amazingly perfect body- She means dancing. Yes, Sooyoung's perfectly sexy dancing.

"Haseul!" 

The girl wakes from her daydream and blankly stares at her instructor, a strict underclassman that certainly likes to nag her.

"You are off by two counts! How is that even possible?" Jungeun exclaims in disbelief. This is why she hated teaching beginners.

Yes, it may be her fault. Actually, it wasn't. Haseul blames her lagged moves on Sooyoung. It's the senior dancer's fault that she was just impossibly captivating that her eyes seem to follow the dancer's movements automatically. But she couldn't possibly use that as an excuse as to why she couldn't focus on their choreography.

Without much time to create an excuse, Haseul blurted the first thing, "Ah, I'm new?"

Jungeun rolled her eyes. Only twenty minutes into their dance session and she was already getting a headache. "Ugh, everyone, start from the top."

An hour passed by, and their group was finally done for the day. Haseul was on the dancefloor, heavily breathing as she did her best to alleviate the soreness in her outstretched legs. She never was one that enjoyed working out, and that certainly included dancing until your legs turned into jelly. She furrowed her brows as her hands rubbed and massaged her thighs, only focused on making her less able to function again.

Suddenly, a shockingly cold object softly prodded into her flushed and hot cheeks. The contrast in temperature alone was enough to make her yell out in surprise. Haseul turned around in response, thinking it was another one of Heejin's shenanigans, only to find a giggling Sooyoung leaning over her. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The dancer recomposed herself. "You looked pretty exhausted and thought I could do you a favor and bring you some cold water."

Haseul did not hear a word the taller woman said, as she was struck in awe at how beautiful Sooyoung looked right after dancing. I mean, could you blame her? How is it possible for someone to look so damn good after sweating their butt off from an intense dance session?

Sooyoung didn't seem to mind the lack of response as she kneeled down in front of Haseul. She twisted off the bottle's cap and brought the liquid towards the shorter woman's lips. It wasn't until water started to fill Haseul's mouth that her mind began to process what was happening. With panic, she immediately started gulping the hydrating liquid, only to choke on it as it started to go down her airway. She instantly began coughing and heaving, water spraying over her clothing. Oh gosh, she was such an embarrassment. 

The dancer laughed at the mess before her. "Haseul, you need to swallow properly. I thought water was going to start leaking from your face."

The coughing woman struggled to breathe, unable to say anything. She nodded rapidly.

"You're cute," Sooyoung casually stated as if she was declaring the time and not flirting with Haseul. She then grabbed the latter's hands, making Haseul hold the water bottle. "Here, while you drink, I can massage her legs for you."

Haseul really had awful timing, hearing this as she took another swig of water. She was about to choke again and do another comedic spit take but was somehow able to keep herself together this time. But before she could reply to the dancer's declaration, Sooyoung's hands were already gently caressing her lower things. 

In all honesty, Sooyoung's hands were magic. The way her fingers moved and rubbed over her aching muscles seemingly made all the soreness fade away. Haseul relaxed into Sooyoung's touch. She was able to gaze at the dancer's face; her forehead creased a bit as she focused on soothing Haseul's muscles. The sweat over her skin seemingly made her skin glow and glisten, and she wondered how it was possible for someone to look so attractive while they were sweaty. 

Then Haseul felt Sooyoung's hand start to make her way up her thigh slowly. For some reason, she felt nervous, she wasn't sure in what way, but her body was heating up internally. She didn't want Sooyoung to stop. Quite the opposite, she wanted to feel more. Her leggings were already so thin, but Haseul could only imagine how the dancer's fingers would feel against her bare skin.

Sooyoung felt the tensing of Haseul's muscles under her hands, causing her to look up at the shorter woman. Haseul let out a small gasp, and their faces were much closer than before. Their gazes locked with one another as Sooyoung continued to caress deeper and slower, her hand creeping up her leg. 

"Ahem."

The two broke apart, Sooyoung retracting her hands onto her lap as Sooyoung didn't even realize she was holding her breath.

Jungeun raised her eyebrows at the two. "Sooyoung, just reminding you to lock up."

The older dancer stood up. Her cheeks flushed as she rubbed the back of her nape. "Ah, right. Thanks." Haseul thought she was adorable at that moment.

Sooyoung turned to Haseul, "I guess that's our queue to get going."

The shorter woman smiles with a flustered face. "Right."

~ ~ ~

Haseul needed to talk to someone about this. Her thoughts have been driving her crazy, and she couldn't keep it in anymore. Sooyoung was all she could think of, and she has even been dreaming of her, not to mention those said dreams were a continuation and a more heated version of whatever happened back in the dance studio.

As she entered the living room, she spotted Heejin and Hyunjin cuddled together on their sofa watching Naruto, of course, Heejin's choice. Perfect, who else could she reconcile to other than her closest friends.

The oldest immediately joined them on the couch as if she wasn't interrupting something. "I-I have a confession to make."

Heejin paused the anime while Hyunjin mouthed a thank you to the newcomer who joined, saving the youngest from watching anymore weeb content.

"What's up, unnie?" Heejin asked, smacking her best friend's arm because Hyunjin isn't as sly as she thought she was.

"So- I have been having these thoughts lately- Thoughts of a particular person."

The two girls perked up in excitement. "Oooooo." They cooed in unison. "Who is it?" Heejin asked. "Spill the tea!" Hyunjin exclaimed.

"But, the thing is-" Haseul grew nervous to admit this to her closest friends. _Would they think she was weird? Would they still treat her the same?_

The two friends nodded their heads in encouragement, eager to know who the lucky person could be.

Haseul just had to do it, just go for it, and so she blurted out. "The thing is that she's a girl."

Heejin and Hyunjin irked their eyebrows at Haseul, tilting their heads in confusion as if they were a dog and cat that didn't understand what their owner said. "Okay. And?"

The oldest was prepared for an outburst of some sort, or maybe their reaction was correct, she didn't know. But she had to press on. "Isn't that...weird?"

Hyunjin simply narrowed her eyes, tilting her head to the other side. Heejin's mouth fell agape, then quickly replied. "You haven't said anything about us dating girls."

"You both date girls?!" Haseul had never known. How did she miss such a big part of her friends' lives?

Hyunjin decided to jump in. "...Seulie. Are you that dumb? We-" the youngest gestured to herself and Heejin, "have been in a relationship with each other for a year now."

Haseul knitted her brows together so tight, Heejin thought she would pop a blood vessel. The oldest was in complete confusion, and then it donned on the older girl. Like a light bulb suddenly shining over her head. "Wait, you mean all those dates."

"Yes, they are dates. As in a romantic date, more than friends." Hyunjin rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Then when you said, girlfriend."

Heejin continued, "Yes, we mean GIRLFRIEND. Not 'girlfriend' as in, we are just friends, and that's what girls call each other. No. Like we hold hands, kiss, and you know…"

Haseul has a blank face, waiting for her roommate to continue.

Hyunjin shouted out. "Sex Haseul. We also have sex."

Haseul covered her ears. "LALALALA-" she didn't want to think about her 'daughter' doing those kinds of deeds.

Hyunjin and Heejin both burst out in laughter at the sight of a distraught Haseul. 

After a few minutes of teasing Haseul, she asked. "How does that...work?"

Hyunjin smirks, "I don't think you need much imagination for that."

A matching look appears on Heejin's face. They really were two peas in a pod. "Or you go on a date with Sooyoung first and find out." She ends with a wink. "She knows how to treat a lady properly."

"And how would you know that?" Haseul questioned. "And how do you know it's Sooyoung?!"

Heejin scoffs; I would be blind not to see your obvious stare at her during dance practice." She casually adds, "Also, I had a huge crush on her when I started dancing with her, and we may have done this and that..hooked up maybe once, twice, a few times." 

"Heejin!" Hyunjin yells out, smacking the shit out of her girlfriend's back.

The injured girl screeched, dramatically falling over the couch. "What?! This was before dating you, of course!"

The couple bickered while Haseul sat there as if a whole different universe had been revealed to her, and her brain couldn't process all the new information.

"You should do something...drastic. Like a new haircut!" Hyunjin said she straddled Heejin on the couch as they wrestled for god knows what reason. 

"Yeah!" Heejin grunts out, flipping Hyunjin and herself onto the floor; she was on top now. "As a sign that you are moving on from your ex and discovering a new side of yourself!"

"I don't know-"

It didn't take much convincing from her two friends, quickly falling into peer pressure. More than anything, she just wanted them to stop their wrestling match before it turned into something else. Oh gosh, she didn't want to think about that. 

Haseul starts to regret ever talking to Heejin and Hyunjin about her feelings for Sooyoung. She finds herself at the hair salon to dramatically change her look. 

Haseul ends up cutting her hair in a short bob, her new hair length just above the shoulders. At first, she regretted her sporadic decision. Why didn't she just get another piercing or buy some sexy outfit that she would have no occasion to wear it for. No, she just HAD to cut at least ten inches of her hair to prove she was turning over a new leaf and moving on from her ex. But the new cut seemed to fit her well. In fact, it made her look more sophisticated and sexy even, which she would have never considered herself.

Her friends were in complete disbelief over her new look. They were showering her with compliments and raving about how good she looked. It got to the point that Haseul would blush from their constant comments.

~ ~ ~

The day of their next dance session has arrived, and Haseul was more nervous than ever to meet Sooyoung again. In hopes of boosting her confidence, Heejin took matters into her own hands. She cut up one of Haseul's sweaters. In hindsight, it may have been better to ask permission to cut someone else's clothes up, but regardless she fashioned the garment into a crop top. When the younger one presented her creation, Haseul was devastated that her favorite sweater was destroyed. Yeah, Heejin definitely should have asked permission.

After the two friends argue back and forth, making sure Heejin bought her new clothes later, for destroying one clothing item and to bribe Haseul into wearing the crop top she worked hard on. 

Haseul put the garment against her body while they both stared at her reflection. "I'm not so sure about this, Heej." The older girl stated doubtfully, still mournful that her comfiest sweater was turned into this.

"Hush, you are an attractive girl Seulie, just put it on," Heejin said reassuringly.

Haseul wasn't one to reveal skin; it always made her feel exposed. It was almost embarrassing when a shirt shrinks too much after it gets washed and reveals a sliver of her tummy. You could only imagine how she felt after trying her first crop top on. Her face grew red, the tips of her ears burned. 

After a few minutes of encouraging words, Haseul finally changed. She really needed to resist Heejin's charms in the future. The older woman walked into their shared living space, her arms shyly covering her exposed tummy. "I can't do this! This is so embarrassing." The length of the crop barely covered her sports bra. Her legs adorned in tight black leggings looked longer than they were. And her stomach wasn't anywhere near as nice as Sooyoung's or Heejin's toned abs, but Haseul still had a slim and hourglass-like figure that anyone would always find attractive.

Heejin forced Haseul's arms down to get a good view of her friend as she eyes her up and down. "Wow, better than I thought." The taller girl pondered a bit. "If this is how you looked when we first met. I would have definitely made some moves on you."

"Heejin!" Haseul had never felt so appalled in her life. Has her roommate gone crazy?!

"What?! I'm just saying you look hot! It's a compliment!" Heejin said defensively.

"You telling me that is like a daughter calling her mom hot!"

Heejin rolled her eyes at her friend and groaned. "Oh, my goodness, I am not your real daughter!"

Before Haseul could have second thoughts and change, Heejin forcefully drags Haseul to the dance studio. Thank goodness she was so weak. 

They finally arrive, and Heejin nudges Haseul towards Sooyoung and leaves immediately without a word. Sooyong minded her own business, making sure she stayed hydrated before another intense session only for her to have a sudden coughing fit once she realized who bashfully stood in front of her.

"Y-Your hair." Sooyoung stuttered as she struggled to recover, receiving a shy nod from the shorter woman.

Sooyoung then turned her attention to the latter's outfit, and her jaw practically dropped to the floor. She almost didn't recognize Haseul, but she couldn't say that this new look made her feel some type of way as she subconsciously bit her lip.

Unfortunately, their time together was cut short, as they were forced to separate into their own groups. This time Sooyoung was the one staring at Haseul. She couldn't believe this was the same Haseul that first walked into the studio a few weeks back. In such a short time, Haseul's dancing has quickly improved, and she was starting to get the hang of picking up new choreography. She also could not stop her eyes from tracing the outlines of Haseul's curves, the way her hips swayed and moved as she danced. The new-look not only looked good but exuded confidence, and Sooyoung was all for it.

By the time their sessions ended, Sooyoung immediately went up to Haseul. "Hey, would you want to stay and work one-on-one with me? I think we can nail some of those moves you had a hard time with earlier."

"Oh, sure." Haseul blushed.

As the rest of the dancers started to leave, they prepared for their private dance session. At first, things were normal, not without the two dancers stealing glances at one another, thinking the other wouldn't notice. It wasn't until they reached the part Haseul had difficulty was when things began to change.

Haseul struggled to body roll smoothly, as her body was more rigid and stiff, her roll looked awkward and almost unnatural. Sooyoung steps directly behind Haseul; closing their distance, her hands slid onto Haseul's waist. "Just relax." Sooyoung almost whispers in Haseul's ear. 

Quite the opposite reaction bubbled inside of the shorter dancer. How could she possibly relax when Sooyoung had her hands on her and whispered so intimately?! Though most of Sooyoung's hands rested upon Haseul's leggings, there was a moment when just a bit of her fingers graced Haseul's bare skin, and it burned from the contact. 

Sooyoung's mouth came closer to her ear, Haseul swore she could feel her lips nip at her skin. "Here, you should sway your hips like this and follow my movement." Sooyoung slid her hands up, making full contact over Haseul's abdomen, the taller dancer's body pressed as she rolled her body against Haseul's. 

She couldn't take it anymore, Sooyoung was seriously driving her mad, and she had never felt so attracted to another person before in her life. She swiftly spins around to face the culprit that caused her to heat up. Sooyoung was startled by the actions Haseul took.

"You are taking responsibility." Haseul crashes her lips onto Sooyoung's.

Sooyoung gasps from the sudden kiss. She wasn't expecting Haseul to initiate. The shorter woman pushes the other onto the wall perpendicular to the mirror. Haseul runs her fingers through Sooyoung's umber locks as her other rests on firm abs. The taller woman pulls Haseul's waist impossibly closer to her own, making it so that no space remained between them. 

Their kiss deepens the longer they make out. Haseul's nails rake across Sooyoung's abs, earning a low moan from the taller woman. You could say Haseul was proud to cause the latter to leak a sound like that from her. Sooyong couldn't get enough of Haseul. Her hands roamed up her cropped sweater as she dug her nails into her skin. She wanted more contact, though, she began sliding off the article of clothing-

"I swear to lesbian Jesus, get a room!" Heejin exclaimed, causing the couple to quickly break apart and adorn bright red faces from being caught. "I just came back because I forgot my bag." She gestured to the forgotten item in her hand. "You can now continue to suck faces unnies!" She quickly left the dance studio in a giggling fit.

Sooyoung awkwardly cleared her throat, and awkwardness settled between them. "I-I uh. Would you like to go out?"

Haseul's already red face burns brighter, "I have never dated a woman before, but yes, I would really like that."

The two women beam at each other; their hands shyly find each other and gently interlock with one another. 

"I guess we should go somewhere more private?" Sooyoung suggested bashfully. 

Haseul eagerly nods and smiles.

~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this random story lol. 


End file.
